wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wonder (Wonder's Dream)
Wonder's Dream's OC and dragonsona! Ask permission before use please! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Wonder's Dream |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Creativity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Green, I guess? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dragon and fain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Beautiful Times by Owl City |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFP-T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 14 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | student and writer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to publish her book/scroll |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Rain Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | an overprotective mother, a stepfather she doesn't like, and a father who she doesn't know |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | writers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | really anyone that wants to be |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | writing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | being active |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Writing? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Is creativity a weapon? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None really, although she's had a few crushes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "It's a potato. Eat it." |} |} While not the best looking dragon, Wonder's pretty...not that she wants to be. She's very slim and short, being one of the smaller RainWings. Her horns are longer than normal, keeping the proportions with her body in mind, along with her frills, ruff, and claws. Due to her calm personality, Wonder's scales are almost always blue-grey, with grey horns, claws, and ruff, with blue frills and wing membranes. If she gets worked up about something, though, the calm scales will be long gone. Her wings are normal sized, and she usually keeps them folded next to her body, which is more comfortable for her. Wonder is very creative, and she knows and loves this about herself. She loves to write, and she plans to get some of her works published. She's very introverted, and many might describe her as shy. She can get very nervous when speaking to people she doesn't know, or large crowds. This doesn't mean she doesn't like to talk, however. She loves conversation with people she knows, and she will sometimes strike up a conversation with people she doesn't know to get more used to them. This has become easier for her, and she isn't as shy as she once was. She believes that most dragons are good, and she tries to find good in everything. She looks at both sides of an argument before taking a side, and tries to make fair decisions. She firmly believes in second chances, along with equality. She can't stand to see anyone put down for their gender, tribe, or orientation. She tries to find good in the world, even to the point to where she searches for non-existent kindness. When it gets to this point, it can lower her self-esteem greatly, as she believes that she didn't do good enough. As for emotions, she's generally calm, unless someone makes her nervous (from a social situation) or angry (because of discrimination). She goes with the flow, and is very passive. There's rarely a time when she doesn't have a smile on her face. She's very random, and many dragons might call her "weird". She doesn't mind this, even though she cares WAY too much about what others think. Wonder is NOT a practical dragon, deciding she'd achieve difficult goals in a very small amount of time, or convincing herself that things are happening that really aren't. She takes things personally, and she may find a joke offensive. She's too sensitive overall, as well as much more emotional than she'd like to be. She also dislikes when facts go against her, her friends, or her quest for good. Not all that many dragons make their way into the close circle of her friends, but when a dragon does, they know they've accomplished something. Wonder sticks by her friends no matter what, even when she doesn't exactly agree with what they're doing. Wonder claims to not have an interesting backstory. This is not true. Wonder grew up not knowing anything about her father. It never bothered her much, she never knew him so she couldn't rightfully miss him. She still had her mother, who supported her love of writing, and Wonder was happy with just the two of them. Ever since she could talk, she would tell stories for her mother to write down, and once she could write she started doing it herself. When she was eight, she learned that she had extremely weak ankles and couldn't do much physical activity other than flight. While she never liked being active, she didn't enjoy this discovery either, as it embarrassed her to sit out of running activities in school and she had to go to a hardcore physical therapist twice a week, which was NOT fun. They didn't focus just on her ankles, they focused on her whole body, and she couldn't even stand up after it was over. After a year, her mother agreed to take her out of the program, but it ruined her for enjoying any physical activity involving hardcore running. About this time her mother met another dragon, and the two of them started dating. Wonder didn't like him at all, but she could deal with him for a few months. She assumed that his horrible (at least in her opinion) personality would cause them to break up eventually. When he moved in, though, Wonder started to get worried. Pretty soon, they were married. Wonder hated it, and the days he was away for work became the best days of her life. A few years later, when she was eleven or twelve, Wonder noticed that she got very nervous in social situations. Even if it was asking someone if it was the end of the line or saying that they misunderstood her. When she had to do a speech for her school, she got so nervous before saying her speech that she almost cried. (Being a good actor, though, she didn't seem nervous.) She joined a "creativity club" type thing, mainly because her good friend was in it and said it was fun. Wonder had to be an alternate since it was something she had to tryout for, but she didn't mind. Eventually it got very dramatic, as her coach thought that she didn't like the club because of her anxiety, while really she just wasn't someone that wanted to talk 24/7. This caused a meeting with her mother and stepdad, which resulted in therapy. Wonder hated it at first, but she slowly became less nervous and was able to talk more in the club, as well as enjoy it more. She became much less nervous talking to others, although her fear never completely vanished. A couple years later, being fourteen, she's still in that club. She still has therapy, but not as often. She still tries hard, and still gets nervous often, but she's been able to handle it. She's getting used to her stepdad, and she doesn't dislike him, although she would never admit that. Wonder's good at writing, and art. She can sympathize with many dragons, and she's very kind. She tries to bring good in the world. While not the brightest, she's a fairly smart dragon. She tries to be fair, giving everyone a chance. She's passive, and is usually calm. She's very loyal to those she's close to. On the other hand, she's very sensitive and emotional. She isn't practical, and she can overreact when facts don't agree with her ideas. She can get low self-esteem at times, and she has anxiety. She's generally shy, and she cares too much about what others think. She can't handle much physical activity, either. insert text here uh no relationships yet she needs to rp a bit first * She was born on September 20 * She's got a slight fear of spiders * She always feels cold even if she's in a really hot room * She tends to flap her frills when she gets angry * She coils her tail around random things when she gets stressed * probably more soon insert text here Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters